1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to directional microphones, and more particularly to highly directional microphone systems designed for use in situations where the background noise level is high.
2. Description of Related Art
Arrangements are known which utilize two or more microphones and then electrically sum their outputs to achieve a directional microphone system. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,244 (Zwicker et al.,issued on Dec. 8, 1987). But such arrangements generally require the microphones to be spaced apart farther than is desirable in a compact microphone assembly. Additionally, such conventional systems do not provide enough separation of background signals from direct signals for use in extremely noisy environments, such as within military aircraft, adjacent to rock music speakers, and in extremely noisy industrial environments.